Insanity and Beyond
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: Everyone loses it at one point. Sometimes though, things just push us off the edge.


Rare beads of sweat ran down her forehead, too tiny for the human eye to see. Trickles of ruby blood splashed on the floor, coming from the cuts that she'd made in her palm by clenching her fist far too tightly. Peeking up from her long black eyelashes, tears followed the blood.

_Spish, splash, splish, splash._

"I find the defendant," The judge started, picking up his gavel and watching her every little move. "Guilty!"

"No!" She screamed. "I didn't mean it! I never meant for it!" She whispered, cowering away from the prison guards in blue uniforms.

_His laughter filled the room, her bright smile giving it light. Flicking his dark hair, he pulled her close. She snuggled into his touch and they sat there, watching the funny romantic comedy. Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler's voices filled the room as she fell asleep and he carefully switched off the video, her on his shoulder._

"_Sweet dreams, baby," He said to her, kissing her head. Soon, after making sure she was okay, he fell asleep, too. Later that night, she woke up upon hearing a noise._

"_Wake up!" She hissed, afraid. Usually happy and ditzy, he woke up and was surprised to see her unhappy. _

"_What?" He asked, trying to calm her fears._

"_Listen." She stated, with a finger to her cherry colored lips. "See?" She asked when the noise sounded again. _

"_I hear it." He replied, picking up his shiny baseball bat and gently pushing her back onto the sofa, telling her to stay put. "You don't come in," He started, looking at her seriously. "I love you." He said walking away, not giving her a chance to reply. She hovered in the door way, her ear pressed against the frame, listening in. A window smash, a gasp, a shriek, etcetera, etcetera. Her eyes shone in the dim moon light as her ears strained to listen to the goings on in the…kitchen, it seemed? She heard a scream. His scream. _

_Running into the kitchen she saw her, with a blade. Centimeters away from his neck. An eight inch knife. "Go! Run, get away from her, get away, now!" He yelled, the blade cutting his throat slightly. He coughed, the blood spilling slightly. _

"_I'll kill you," She indicated the panic stricken boy. "And then she'll probably kill herself, anyway. If not, I'll make sure she has a slow and painful death." She informed them, dragging out the last four words. Neither of the two out of the happy couple knew what the girl came for._

_The girl with tanned skin and a smirk planted upon her face, the girl pushed the silver blade in and turned it, so the point was cutting into his throat slightly. _

_Seeing her boyfriend hurt made the usually carefree girl mad, and scared. Her eyes filled with tears searched the room in a blurred raid. "Anything," She whispered, scouring the room for something to hurt the almost murderer, to kill her. Her eyes picked up on the deadly weapon in the corner. His firearm. She darted over to it, grabbing it and clutching it with both hands._

"_Cat!" Beck choked out, blood still cascading down on to the floor, splashing like Niagara falls, staining the white wash floor. _

"_I'll do it!" she screamed, her own tears freely flowing down her face. "If you think I'm kidding, you should just wait and see!" She yelled, on the brink of losing it._

_The knife dug deeper into his skin, being pressed by her small hands. The small redhead gripped her gun, and closed her large brown eyes._

"_I'm sorry." She shot the gun, aimlessly. _

_One, two, three shots. Breathing out a heavy breath she was holding, she opened her eyes. Slowly her sight returned and the end result of her shots became apparent; there was a bloodbath in her kitchen. "Oh my," She whispered, looking around. "What have I done?" _

_The almost murderess was on the floor, with two gun shots through her. Beck was in front of her, no bullets on him, just a sliced neck, blood still freshly pouring from his horrific wounds. Carefully, she moved the girl out of the way an laid next to the peaceful boy, wrapping his arm round her and cuddling up to his chest. She fell asleep next to him and stayed there until she got taken away in the morning. She was told her crimes, although in reality she only committed it for love. _

They led her away to her cell, forcing her into an orange jumpsuit on the way.

"In here for life, huh?" She whispered to herself, sighing. Turns out, she wasn't.

Love, crazy, isn't it? Well, it certainly drove Caterina Valentine insane.


End file.
